The Story of Us
by kumutasia
Summary: POSTHOGWARTS & HBP. Written in mostly flashback..Ginny's memoirs about life with Harry & how two precious gifts help her get through life. Full Summary inside


**The Story of Us**

**by: xSTARxSHiNEBABY**

**Summary: **Post Hogwarts && HBP. Ginny relives falling in love with Harry and their short-lived time together. Everything the wanted, everything they could have had, gone in one curse. Written in mostly flashback..Ginny's memoirs about life with Harry & how two precious gifts help her get through life.

**A/N: **My first full on Harry && Ginny story. I think it's pretty OK though. PLEASE R&R...and then read my other stories:-). Hehe. Well yeah..HAPPY READiNG!

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling just called and said that I now own Harry Potter soo...**I OWN HARRY POTTER. **OK...no I don't...fine **_I OWN TOM FELTON && RUPERT GRINT_**

_

* * *

I'll never understand it, I've come to that conclusion years ago. I'll never understand how such a school girl crush turned into what it was. The point is, that it did, it developed over the years. It turned into something great…greater then anything could have been. An infatuation that started when I first came to understand about "the-boy-who-lived," which was probably when I was 3, grew into a crush when I first saw him and then turned into what can only be known as magic as we became friends. It's an amazing thing one can only speak about when he or she truly feels it, deep into her soul._

_As I said, my infatuation with Harry Potter, the boy who lived, started when I was 3. He was said to be a powerful wizard, the boy who saved our lives. I did not know him, but I knew he was special and that I, as well as every other witch and wizard in the world, owed him my life. The crush only grew stronger when Ron first met him. He needed help getting to Platform 9 and 3 quarters. Mum graciously helped him but I don't think she recognized it was **THE** Harry Potter. Not until days later when Ron wrote home telling us he'd become friends with Harry did Mum register that it had been him that she helped._

_The next year, he saved my life and again I owed everything I had to him. I was too nervous to talk to him as of yet. But it soon died down. Over the next few years we became friends. I still melted every time he looked at me or laughed at one of my jokes, but my crush was no longer a crush but something more. During my 3rd year, Voldemort returned to full power, thus began a war that we knew Harry would have to end. And for 2 years, we all fought together._

_My 5th year is when the story of "us" began. Over time my feelings for Harry grew until I didn't know what to do anymore. So I dated other people. Harry just had too much to do and to think of at the time. Like the saying goes, if you love someone let them go. Right? And that's what I did. By the end of my 5th year, he was ready. That kiss…our first kiss, I think about it all the time and I remember it as if it were yesterday. Simply because it was magic._

_We broke up, though. It was just too hard for him, with Professor Dumbledore gone and all. He said it was for my safety and I believed him. He just didn't know, the place I felt safe the most was in his arms…_

_During the summer of his seventh year, he returned to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. He asked me to be his date and I agreed. We spent the whole night dancing and laughing at Ron and Hermione who finally seemed to be getting a clue that they belong together. We spent the whole summer together after that. It was known, though unofficial, that we were together once again._

_We all returned to school in the fall, even Harry, though against his wishes. We spent every moment together that we could. Time was limited and so precious, we didn't want to waste any of it. The term went by quickly and Christmas was spent at the Burrow. Love was in the air at Christmas. Harry & I, Ron & Hermione, Bill & Fleur, Charlie & Vanessa, Fred & Angelina, George & Katie, Mum & Dad, even Percy came home with Penelope. The winter was magical, we played in the snow everyday, Harry & I, but that was because he knew time was limited, and though I didn't want to admit it, so did I. _

_February came around quickly. People we knew were being kidnapped or killed all around us. Each and everyday I could see the pain in Harry's eyes as he read the Daily Prophet. One day, it was early morning, I came to the common room early to find Harry on the couch, crying, actually crying. He didn't see me, but I started crying too, because I knew what was to come. It was time, no more stalling, for Harry to battle Voldemort. He left later that week, after 4 long hours in the common room with Hermione, Ron & I, he just left._

_We walked with him out to the grounds though we knew it would be dangerous. The Order needed him, we needed him, Our world needed him. Ron & Hermione held each other as Hermione cried into Ron's chest. There was nothing they could do this time, and we couldn't go with him. This was Harry against Voldemort, he had to get the revenge himself._

_"Good luck Harry," Hermione told him, through sobs as she kissed him on the cheek._

_"Good luck mate. You can do it," Ron said and led Hermione back into the entrance hall to leave Harry & I to ourselves._

_Harry took my hands into his and looked at me with those eyes of his._

_"I'm sorry Gin. You know I have to do this," Harry told me, he had tears in his eyes, and I nodded._

_"I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley," Harry said and kissed me on the lips, "that's why I want you to have this." Harry took out a velvet box and opened it, in it was a gorgeous antique engagement ring._

_"Oh…Harry. I love you too," I smiled through the tears as he slipped the ring onto my finger, the Rubies flashed in the darkness._

_"It was my Mums. Remus gave it to me…and I wanted to give it to someone special," Harry wrapped his arms around me and kissed me much like our first kiss, "I've got to go now."_

_I nodded as he mounted his broom, "Be safe. I love you, and return home soon. I…I've got something to tell you when you get back."_

_"I love you, Gin," Harry said and blew me kisses until I could no longer see him._

_I stood there for what seemed like hours with my hands on my stomach. Tears flooded my eyes, as I wished him silent luck. He didn't know it yet, I had just found out, but he was gonna be a daddy._

_A week later, we got word that the battle was over. Half of the Order was killed again. Tonks came and told us. It was devastating, that night was. We lost many a good people, Mad-Eye Moody, Hagrid, and Professor Flitwick, among them. Tonks sighed and said that there was one more. She suggested that we all sit down. Right then and there I knew, but I didn't want to know._

_"He killed Voldemort…he put up a great fight. But, something happened, you all know very well that their wands have the same core…well…" Tonks began and I started to cry._

_"No…No. He can't be. He's not. NO," I said through heavy sobs._

_But he was. I remember looking at the ring on my left hand then placed in on my stomach. It took a while for me to get used to the idea of Harry being gone…even now, I swear he's here…_

"Mummy! Harry's got my doll!" called the voice of a 4 year old little witch.

I was sitting on the couch in my flat, 5 years after Harry's death. I still wore the engagement ring on my finger, it was one of the reminders that Harry was there with me. After he died, I dropped out of school to take care of my babies. I found out that he had left Grimmauld Place to me, but I chose not to live there, as there was too many memories, so I gave it to Ron & Hermione, they brightened it up and now have 3 little ones running through the house. As for me, I've got my flat and my twins. Lily & Harry are their names. Everyone knows who they are, and who their father is, but they are too young to understand it all. They know of their father, though, and how he saved their lives. Lily says her Daddy's her guardian angel, she's very bright. Harry is the very reflection of his father, an amazing Quidditch Player at such a young age, with those brilliant green eyes and black hair that never stays down. He's very brave too, always saving his sister, though annoying her all the same. Lily looks more like me and her grandmother. Red hair, green eyes, and smarts that would make Harry proud.

I still miss him, and I think of him everyday…but I knew that the world was never safe and if he hadn't died, what would have happened to me? To the twins? He died for love, as his mother did, and to this day, the kids have that magical protection in their bloods as he did. They remind me of him everyday, sometimes I think Harry specially picked them and sent them to me, so I'd always have a piece of him.


End file.
